mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vava Arbogastt
Vava Arbogastt was the Don of Arbogastt Family and one of three secondary antagonists, that is hiding the true antagonist in The Godfather: Gangs of France City. Info Vladimir-Vincente Vladislavovich "Vava" Arbogastt was born in February 17th, 1928 in Makhachkala, Dagestan Republic in Soviet Union which is now Russian Federation, in family of former Russian Empire's general-fieldmarshal Vladislav Valentinovich Arbogastt, who worked with Ivan Dixmor, as well as being Vava's grandfather. He was first born in the family and had to wait for five years for the birth of his middle brother Sergei and another five years for birth of his youngest brother Alejandro. Life in France City (40s-70s) He and his family moved in France City in February 17th, 1948, because they wanted to be rich and live in royalty, like Barzinis, but much more royal and rich using the connections with the Project and embezzling small amounts of money from the city in kinda similiar way Barzinis did in 2000's. In July 23rd, 1956, his mother died from cardiac arrest. After that, Arbogastts decided to bury her, in July 26th, 1956, they arranged a funeral for her and buried her. This event made Arbogastts grieving for two months. In September 26th, 1968, his father died from old age and Arbogastts decided to bury him too with their mother, in the same day, two hours later, they arranged a funeral and buried him too. Criminal career Nine years later, he and his brothers, in 1977, created the Arbogastt Family, also known as: The Most Oldest Gang in France City, where Vava was in charge. In 1979, Vava, his brothers, and his gang robbed the Mid Town Trust Bank and escaped with $50,000 dollars. They did it, because they needed money to finance gang and wanted to be rich. Four months later Vava bribed a police commissioner Richard Vorzza to turn a blind eye on his gang's crimes. Two days later, he extorted Uzzi's Restaurant and Tailor Shoppe via negotiation, which was owned by Giovanni Uzzi in Harepini. Only ten days later, Vava built the Arbogastt Hub in Harepini Waterfront. In 1987, Vava began making drug smuggling operations from Bolivia to France City. He smuggled drugs like: cocaine, heroin, nicotine and all other kinds of stuff. In 1996, Vava opened Movie-Cartoon-and-Gamemaking School for All Kinds of People in Harepini. James Stalker studied here and he made snuff and horror movies, until 2006 when he was killed by James Earl Cash. In 2003, Vava had taken over all gang turfs in France, he also knew France's Alderman and soon mayor H.H. Wellsington, the man who secretly wanted to wipe out Vava's gang and other gangs. Wellsington was in his pocket until 2010, when he stopped taking money from Vava for a reason that he wanted to wipe out all gangs and families in France. In 2012, Vava and his gang made an alliance with Vazzo Family aka Stoners Gang and Tattaglia's later citizens, Puricci Family. Puriccis, Vazzos, and Arbogastts agreed with that and become close friends and allies. Events of The Godfather: CoFC In 2013, Vava and other leaders wanted to allign with two new gangs: France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob. But they refused the deal that leaded to war, they failed it and these two gangs become the dominating gangs of France. In September 11th, 2015, Vava and other leaders lost all of their minions, except their second-in-commands. Puricci survived the explosion, and thought it was the Corleones trying to kill them and so they wanted revenge. With Arbogastts, Puriccis, and Vazzos teaming up with Project, they swore they will have their revenge 2 hours later. Vava calls this hit: "Corleones gone see Pa, Pa... hor.", but they failed, and started operating as gangs from Saints Row franchise. Death In September 12th, 2015, Vava was killed at Savannah Hotel room, after he was shot by Corleone's new boss Luigi Pennino after Freaky Willy's death. His head was crushed with a anvil by Corleone's underboss Domenico Von Crane. This event was witnessed by the Project from the plane and they now fear for what will happen with the Barzinis. Quotes Category:Dons Category:Russians Category:Mexicans Category:The Godfather Category:Arbogastts Category:Rich People Category:Greedy Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MCaGSfAKoP Employees Category:Old Farts Category:Socialists Category:Antagonists Category:Company Owners Category:Capitalists